


N-no mom, I'm good-

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream's mother - Freeform, Embarrassment, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Yes you read that right, dreamnotfound, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Unofficial Part 11 to the fleshlight series?(Unless, You know, Shhbequiet adds me to their series-?)Dream's at his mum's house and George is horny.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 25
Kudos: 298
Collections: MCYT





	N-no mom, I'm good-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_swifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_swifty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stuffed Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401275) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Stuffed Even More Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406195) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Alone Time...Or Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425257) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Hard and Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434428) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Warm Until He Floats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460336) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Left In Perfect Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488518) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Desperate For More Than Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557749) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Your Voice Is From Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634294) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Remind Me You're Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657589) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 
  * Inspired by [Stuffed to the Brim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684439) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 



> Hey! So my co-writer couldn't beta this because they haven't read the BLOB DREAM FLESHLIGHT SERIES :pensive: but she said it was good so I'm posting it >:)  
> Hey Shhbequiet! Here's a crack prompt my discord came up with, you know it would be cool if you joined us :)  
> Hehe check the end notes for the link and I hope everyone enjoys this!

Dream glanced at his watch. 

Fuck, George was probably about to get up. He cursed internally at whatever higher power wanted him to suffer. 

Ever since he'd come clean about the fleshlights, Dream had noticed George and Sapnap tended to use the fleshlight rougher than usual. 

Especially after Dream beat them in a manhunt. He shuddered in delight as he remembered how much his hole had been abused that day.

"Are you cold, Honey?" Dream's Mom peeked her head out the kitchen, just in time to notice Dream shuddering. He smiled warmly.

"No Mom, just a random shiver."

Dream had decided to visit his mom today, they hadn't seen each other for a while due to Dream's busy streaming schedule. He begged Sapnap not to use to fleshlight while he was gone, but before he could tell George, his phone had died and he was already running late. 

George tended to use it throughout the day but always fucked it first thing in the morning.

_ Talk about horny _ -

Dreamed rolled his eyes as his foot tapped impatiently, and rested his arms against the sofa he sat on. His mom had insisted on packing him some food so he ‘wouldn't go hungry in case he forgot to buy food’.

It happened  _ one time _ but she never let him forget about it.

"Mom? You need some help?"

"Oh! I'd love that, thank you Dream!"

Dream got up and made his way to the kitchen, the sight of his mom making a sandwich greeted his eyes. She looked up towards him and smiled, wrinkles creasing in the corners of her eyes.

"I thought I'd make Sapnap some sandwiches as well! He's such a nice boy." Dream's mom exhaled in nostalgia.

"I remember when you guys would come over when you guys were younger and play for hours on the Xbox. I miss those days," Her eyes darted up to Dream's. "Especially since you were still so short. You've grown a lot since then."

Dream chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess I'm dad's kid. And I was definitely taller than you when I was younger." 

Dream's mom burst into a fit of laughter, eyes twinkling with joy. "Sure you were. Hey, could you get some bread from the pantry? I'm out over here."

"Sure mom." Dream made his way to the pantry and swung the door open. He walked into the cramped pantry and looked around until he found the bread packet on the top shelf.

Dream, in all his tallness, had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the bread but the wind was knocked out of his lungs when he felt something touch his rim. He froze in shock. He couldn't be awake as yet- right?

Dream stuck his head out of the pantry and glanced at the digital clock at the wall. Oh crap, George was right on time. Dream's mom had her back to him and called out to him above her shoulder. "You good sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah Mom! Sorry, the bread is a little out of reach-" He got back on his toes and grabbed the bread, turning around to get back to his Mom and find a room so he could ride this out.

"Guess you aren't Mr. Tall man anymore~" She held her head back and laughed.

"At least I'm taller than-" Dream's eyes widened as he felt a cock slip inside him. He let out a low moan as he leaned against the wall, his hand slowly squeezing the bread.

"Dream?" Concern laced his mom's voice. She turned around to find Dream looking feverish. 

"Dream!" She rushed to him but he shook his head. 

"I-I'm good, Mom. Just a little lightheaded, heh." He forced a stiff laugh. His mom narrowed her eyes but let it go. "Alright... here, toss me that bread." 

Dream did so and she caught it, turning around to continue making sandwiches. Dream held a hand against his mouth, and let out barely audible moans, as George thrust into him. 

Once this was all over, he was getting rid of these fleshlights. Wait no, that's too harsh. He'd figure it out later when he wasn't being fucked right next to his mom.

His mom stayed oblivious to the whole situation and continued to talk to him. Dream made his way to the stools at the counter next to his mom, limping as slowly as he could, afraid to let out a moan he couldn't control.

"So, how's Sapnap? Is he still making videos with you?"

Dream barely comprehended the question as George sped up his pace.

"Helloooo, Dream?" Dream's mom waved her hand in front of Dream's hazy eyes, focusing on nothing in particular. He snapped out of it and stuttered. 

"O-oh yeah, we still make Minecraft videos!" He shifted around in his seat, sweat dripping down his forehead. George seemed to have endless stamina today. Dream's mom eyed him but continued.

"What are you at, {insert current subscriber count} now?" She set down the wrapped sandwiches and grabbed Dream's cheek.

"Look at you, my little baby all grown up." Her hand lingered on Dream's face. "Dream, you're heating up, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah!-" Dream's eyes widened as he felt George hit his prostate, relentlessly hit the spot over and over again.

"uuHHH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" He got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving his mom confused. 

The minute he locked the door, he leaned over the counter and squeezed his eyes shut. 

A sob escaped his lip as George kept at it, chasing his own orgasm. Finally, George reached his tipping point and CUMMED into Dream, who let out another cry as he felt his ass filling up. Dream followed soon, releasing his own cum into his pants.

He panted and winced. He's going to have to clean up.

10 minutes later, Dream got out of the bathroom, pants cleaned up. His mom was still in the kitchen, humming as she scrolled on her phone, looking through her messages. Her face lit up when Dream came back.

"Dream! Are you ok? I finished making the food."

Dream laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Hah, I just had to throw up- sorry for worrying you mom."

Dream's mom didn't see through his blatant lie and pushed the lunchbox into his hands. 

"Well here take this! Come back next week, this was fun!"

Dream nodded as his mom pushed him towards the door. Was he actually getting away with this?

As his mom pushed him out onto the porch, she paused before closing the door.

"You know, next time you do come over, be sure to masturbate at  _ your home _ , not mine." She then promptly shut the door in his stunned face.

He was going to kill George.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Please, we're at 45 members and if we hit 69, we'll have an event :eyes:
> 
> Also you should check out the actual series, [Blob Dream is a fleshlight :) ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219) Very good.
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
> [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
